


Death's Best Friend

by Lukenthius



Series: Harry Potter OneShots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: What if Death never left Harry after having met him as a baby?





	Death's Best Friend

Harry sat huddled on the floor of the hut. He watched Hagrid fall asleep before silently slipping out of the hut. He dropped to his hands and knees and emptied his stomach on the ground.

A cold, thin hand gently caressed the back of his neck.

“I’m okay. My stomach just isn’t used to food like that. Or any food at all really.”

The hand moved and gently rubbed his back.

“Hey it’s not your fault.”

The hand fisted the back of his shirt.

“Hey, don’t you start that again. We both know you had no choice that night. You have to do your job. I don’t blame you.”

The hand relaxed and gently gripped his shoulder.

“You’re welcome. Now, come on. I need to get back inside before I get sick.” Harry carefully stood and walked into the hut. There was a slight swishing sound and suddenly he was dry again. “Thanks.” He whispered. The hand ruffled his hair and Harry crawled back under the huge coat he had been given as a blanket.

.oOo.

Harry looked at the black cloaked figure. “What do you think? Should I go along with it or...” he trailed off and the figure placed a hand against his chin. After a moment he seemed to sigh silently before nodding. Harry sighed. “I thought so... they all want their precious boy-who-lived... what will they do when they find out the real me? And what about you?”

The figure shrugged.

“You’re right. We’ll be fine. It doesn’t matter what they think really. It’s only seven years.”

.oOo.

“I cannot believe him. ‘Not a witch or wizard went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin.’ What a load of bull! A lot of Death Eaters and their supporters were in the other houses. Not all of them were in Slytherin. And not all Slytherins are evil. I mean sure, that Malfoy boy is a prick but the rest of them seem alright. And I’m expected to just, what? Hate these people just because they’re in Slytherin and I’m a Gryffindor? It’s ridiculous!”

A pair of arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders and he relaxed back into the bone thin chest.

They stood for a moment before Harry sighed. “Thanks. Sorry. I don’t mean to rant... Anyway, did you find out what was on the third floor?” there was a slight shuffling and an almost whisper of a sound. “Seriously? A Cerberus? In a school full of children? Curious, adventure, thrill seeking children? And telling them not to go there? Is he insane?”

.oOo.

“Really? Professor Snape is one of my kind? That’s a surprise... though considering the resembelance to you I guess I shouldn’t be. Have you approached him yet? ... How did that go? ... really? Well I’m not surprised. Should I deal with him? ... Yeah, I suppose you’re right... Alright. I ‘ll leave him be for now. Now, what about Quirrel. I know I didn’t imagine that extra soul on him... good... I suppose... alright, just do it quietly. I have to get back before anyone notices I’m gone. See you in the morning.”

Neville quickly ducked back under the covers as Harry came out of the bathroom and slipped silently back into bed. He bit his lip... should he mention something? Harry was kind of talking to himself. And what was that about...

About what?

What was he just thinking? He rubbed his eyes and yawned. If it was important he would remember in the morning. There was a quiet swishing sound.

“G’night Neville.”

He turned slightly to see Harry settling down in bed. “Night Harry.”

.oOo.

“That was close with Neville last night. Thanks for the memory modification. It won’t hurt him right?”

The cloaked figure shook his head.

“Good. He’s one of the few people in Gryffindor I can stand.”

The figure gently gripped Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t be here. I have more important things to do than pander to the mortal society.”

.oOo.

Harry knelt next to Snape in the shrieking shack. He gently took the man’s head onto his lap. “Professor?”

“Take... them...”

Harry slid an empty vial out of his pocket and quickly gathered the memories. “Don’t worry Professor. You won’t die tonight.” He cast a glance up at a figure only he could see. The man nodded and left. He had other souls to reap.

.oOo.

Harry stood in the great hall and smirked. “Surprised?”

Voldemort snarled and threw a killing curse at him. Harry stood still and allowed it to hit him. Voldemort started to smile in triumph only to freeze. He snarled. “What?” he tried again, and again Harry stood and let him. Four more times Harry let himself get hit with the killing curse.

“Honestly Tom. If it didn’t work the first time, when I was a baby, the second time, in the graveyard a few years ago, and the four times you’ve tried already tonight. What made you think trying again would work. Face it. You can’t kill me.”

Voldemort snarled. “You think so Potter? I have more ways that that to kill you!” a spell flashed right at Harry. He felt it cut right through his neck. His head fell to the ground behind him. “Ha! ... What?”

Harry turned around and picked his head up, fitting it back onto his shoulders. “Now that, hurt.” He turned back around. “You can’t kill me Tom. I’m Immortal.”

“How?!”

Harry smirked. “I should thank you for that actually. See, you can’t kill what’s already dead. You killed me when I was a baby, but since I am the last living descendant of Ignotus Pevrell, I got... shall we say a ‘special gift’. May I introduce you to someone? He’s an old friend of mine. I believe you’ve been trying to run from him for a while.”

Hi indicated to the side and his silent companion seemed to flicker for a moment. Everyone gasped which told Harry he had just made himself visible to everyone.

“I don’t believe you’ve met before. Big D, this is Tom. Tom, may I introduce you to Death.” In the next second Death had sped across the room and had a hand placed in Voldemort’s chest. There was a high pitched shriek before he dissolved into nothing. “Ugh. I hate it when you do that.”

.oOo.

Harry stretched his arms up over his head and looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. Being a reaper was a full time job. He looked over at the ‘IN’ door as someone walked through. “State your name and cause of death.”

“Hermione Granger... I don’t know... exactly...”

Harry looked up. He stared at the young woman again. He stared at her for a while. “Huh... you grew into a fine young woman, Hermione. Did you enjoy your life?”

Hermione tilted her head. “I don’t... wait... do I know... Harry?”

Harry smiled. “Yup. Sorry I can’t talk long. I have a job to do and all.” He looked back down at the paperwork and shuffled some pages around. “Alright, here it is... sais you... oh...” Harry bit his lip and looked off to the side. “I’ll need to call the boss about this...”

“No need Harry.”

Harry looked over and smiled at Death walked over. “Look at this.” He held up the papers.

Death took them and looked them over. “Hmm...” he smiled. “I see. No matter. Madam, if you could walk back out of that door, you will be returned home. It’s not your time to die just yet.”

Hermione frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Harry sighed. “I’ll explain later. For now, move it. You don’t have long. You’re body is in cardiac arrest. If you don’t get back then you’ll be dead forever and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Hermione gasped and turned, fleeing the room. Harry sighed and face planted the desk.

Death gently gripped his shoulder. “Go, I’ll deal with this for now. Just get back as soon as you can.”

Harry nodded and went out a door only he and the other reapers could see.

.oOo.

Harry sighed as he walked back into The Realm. It had been a long time since he was on the mortal plain. It was strange. Even more so seeing people he had left behind the last time he had been there who had been so sure he was dead.

Upon seeing him Death sent him straight to his chambers.

Harry flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, memories swirling behind his eyes of the rejection he faced from everyone after the final battle. The hatred hurt a bit but the people whose opinion actually mattered to him seemed hurt and betrayed. He couldn’t face them and ended up coming to be a full time reaper instead of just during the summers.

He shook his head and cleared his mind. He had a new life now. He didn’t need to bother with these people.


End file.
